Realization
During the story, the heroes finally know the true meaning of family, love and friendship. This can also happen after the Obstacles and Arguments, and would head next to The Noble Choice. They come to realize on *Understanding another's advice. *Realizing how selfish they have been. *Realizing that a friend is evil. *Realizing that the main heroine does love the main protagonist. *Realizing why other heroes protect them. *Realizing that the main antagonist lied to them and using them. *Realizing that the main antagonist made things "too easy" for them. *Realizing that the main antagonist killed their family a long time ago by making the main protagonist angry and avenge their family's death Examples Anime and Manga *Pan realizing that the little boy is her grandfather, Goku. *Alain realizing that Lysandre and Team Flare had been using him to gather Mega Evolution energy so they can control Zygarde instead of using it to healing Mairin's Chespin. *Mairin realizing that Lysandre wasn't being truly honest about helping her Chespin get better. *Casey realizes how selfish she had been, caring more about winning and begs Chikorita to forgive her. *Sora Takenouchi realizing that her crest of love wouldn't glow *T.K. Tadashi realizing that DemiDevimon had been lying to him about his brother Matt *Davis Motimoya realizing that Ken Ichijouji is the evil Digimon Emperor *Ash Ketchum *Misty realizing that Horsea was telling her and her friends about Tentacool and Tentacruel's home in the coral reef being destroyed by humans *Joe Kido realizing that DemiDevimon lied to him and lured him into Digitatamon's restaurant; the actual culprit who is wrecking things to keep him and Matt Isida working there forever *Matt Ishida realizing that DemiDevimon lied to him about his friend Joe Kido Live-Action television *Malcom Wilkerson realizes that the kid he had just beat up had recently turned seven years old *The Power Rangers realize the identity of the Green Ranger is Tommy Oliver. *Supergirl realizes while in her mind that she felt like an alien on earth for so long, it's by remember her adopted pet cat, Streaky who helped Kara to feel like a human and no to inflict pain upon others. Live-Action films *Jill Young realizing that Andrei Strasser is the poacher who murdered her mother and Joe's mother. *Harry Potter realizing that Quirinius Quirrell tried to rob the Gringotts bank and steal the Sorcerer's stone *Mary Jane Watson realize that Peter was Spider-Man and know his secret since that kiss from the alley 2 years ago. *Harry Potter realizing that Sirius Black is his godfather. *Luke Skywalker realizing that Darth Vader is his father and that the evil Emperor Darth Sidious is responsible for his father's turn to the dark side in the first place. *Lori Campbell found out and realize that Freddy Krueger is the one who killed her mother a long time ago. *Ron Weasley realizing that his pet rat Scabbers is truly the transformed Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed James and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort on the night of their deaths. *Arthur Hoggett realizing that the wild dogs are the ones who killed Maa not Babe. *Roger and Anita Dearly realize that they left their 15 puppies unprotected and it was Cruella DeVil who dognapped their 15 puppies and planned to turn them into a fur coat. *US Vice President Trumball and Chief Inspector Hazard realising that UK Prime Minister James Wilson was murdered to lure the other world leaders to London so they could be killed, as well as the fact that terrorists are impersonating police and other London first responders, and the only way to identify them as terrorists. *Eddie Valiant realizes that Judge Doom is not a human being, but has been revealed that he is a toon is diguise who killed his brother, Teddy five years ago. *Harry Potter realizes that Tom Marvolo Riddle is Lord Voldemort, the Heir of Salazar Slytherin. *Laurie Strode realizes that Michael Myers is her brother. *George Newton realizes that Regina and Floyd dognapped their puppies and they also want his dog Beethoven. Feature Animation *Tiana turning down Facilier's restaurant offer, realizing that her father may never have got what he wanted, but he had something special--love. *Rapunzel realizes that she's the lost princess and Mother Gothel's wicked and selfish intentions toward her. *Tom the Cat realizing to his horror that the Sheriff of Nottingham plans to execute Maid Marian along with Robin Hood. *Pinocchio realizes his dreadful mistake of going to Pleasure Island as all the boys transform into donkeys. *Flik realizing in horror that the warrior bugs that he hired are circus bugs. *Pearl Gesner and Sheriff Sam Brown realizing in horror that Yancy O'Del who is buying the Little Patch of Heaven is Alameda Slim. *Martin Fisherman realizes Derek Krumholtz has kidnapped Riley. *Stacey Johnston and Richard Gibson realizing that Jason was right about who Quincy Maroone really is after they watched a video broadcast about Maroone blaming the boy for shoplifting and lying to them. *[Sunset Shimmer realizing what she had done after yelling at the Human Twilight. *Moana realized that Te Ka is actually the accursed evil form of Te-Fiti the Polynesian goddess. *Tarzan realizes that he should've listened to Kerchak in the first place and protected his family. *While Kenai listens to Koda's story bout his mother realizes it is about the fight he and his brothers had with a bear, making Kenai realize in horror that the bear he killed was Koda's mother. Television Animation *Mr. and Mrs. Turner realizing that Timmy was right about who Vicky really is. *Spejson realizing that Mr. Wiesioo is his father. *Lisa Simpson realizing that Sideshow Bob is still very much alive, faking his death and he and his family are planning to kill Bart at the funeral home. *Bart Simpson realizing that Sideshow Bob was the man who robbed the Kwik-E-Mart and framed Krusty the Clown for the heinous crime. *Darkwing Duck realizing the lyrics to the lullaby sang by Gosalyn's late grandfather is the access code to the Waddlemeyer Ramrod. *Gosalyn Mallard realizing that Wacko, an alien space criminal, is evil when he threatens to detonate the seismopheres and destroy Earth. *Bart realizes how good matters are for him and returns home to his family when he sees what life is like on the seedy side of Springfield. *Marge realizes that her very large breasts are making her life difficult, as they get in the way when she tries to do things like open the cupboard and pick up Maggie to comfort her when she falls down. *Gosalyn Mallard realizes that the Darkwing Duck fan club is interfering with Darkwing Duck's ability to do his job and is actually putting his life at risk. *Duncan realizing who Mal is and where he knows him from. *Eduardo Rivera deduces that the inmates of the Containment Unit made it too easy for him to retrieve Slimer so that their master Surt could escape and bring out Ragnarok. Quotes Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes